A Path To Be Taken
by SorryWrongUsername
Summary: What if the Sorting Hat didn't give Harry a choice between houses? What if it put him in Slytherin? What if there was no Golden Trio? Now that we've changed the story as you know it, we wanna welcome you to a world where pain and betrayal are your best friends, love is a powerful thing, and in your moment of weakness, the snake strikes; welcome to . . . the Wizarding World!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . ."_**

_A cat stood on all fours at the end of Number Four Privet Drive. It wasn't an unusual thing for cats to be sneaking by at this time so no one would be suspicious of it. The cat remained unblinking and motionless as if it was waiting for something._

_The moon was out, shining as bright as the multitude of stars. It was a glorious sight to be seen. As the cat continued to stand and stare at the night sky, an audible pop was heard. The cat turned it's head in time to see a man appear._

_He was dressed in purple robes. The man was tall, thin, and looked very old due to his unusually long, silver beard and silver hair that was covered by a blue, pointy top hat. His light blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses that were similarly shaped to the moon that was currently out._

_The man walked towards the cat and stopped right next to it. He stared at the moon and the stars but addressed the cat, "Fancy seeing you, Professor McGonagall."_

_The cat let out a meow an suddenly, in place of the tabby that had previously been there, a sharp-looking woman stood. She, too, was clad in a robe but hers was a faint emerald. Her eyes were hidden behind square glasses and her raven black hair was pulled into a tight bun. _

_"How did you know it was me?" the woman questioned._

_He let out a chuckle. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."_

_"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall._

_"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." _

_That seemed to unnerve the professor but before she could answer, a roar of an engine was heard. Both figures turned and raised their heads to the sky. A small dot was seen and it appeared to be getting closer and closer by the minute. It was the groundskeeper, their mode of transportation for a very important person._

_In the distance, a figure could be seen. It was obvious to them that the figure was male from his broad build as the motorcycle fell out of the sky. He-_

Wait, we should all know where this is going, at least we all _should_. How about we take a look into someone else's life instead? Shall we?

A man and a wife clad in tattered robes sat in their small kitchen, talking in hushed whispers. Normally at a time like this, they'd be celebrating - who wouldn't with an occasion like this one? - but the couple did not wish to wake or disturb their children. Merlin only knows how long it would take them to fall asleep again, especially with a rowdy lot like theirs.

The man smiled at his wife. He never really was one to let anything put a damper on his mood so smiling came almost naturally. "There's nothing to worry about anymore. He's gone, sweetheart. He's finally gone."

"I know, but-" A cry of a child interrupted their conversation. It was Ron, their nine month old son. It didn't surprise either of them that he was awake and crying at this time - he always was. As two heads snapped up, their conversation was momentarily forgotten.

"Bill, Charlie," the mother called, knowing both were up. "I know you're both up. One of you go take care of your brother!" The sound of running feet were heard before it was silenced along with the youngest child's cries.

The couple turned back to each other. They decided to drop their previous conversation, it'd take Bill and Charlie ages to go back to sleep. They didn't want them wandering in while they were talking. Molly changed the subject. "Are you going to take it or not, Arthur?"

He sighed, running his hand through his red hair. "I don't know, Molly. I think not."

"Arthur, this could be your chance." Molly was almost as confused and irritated as he was.

"We've been over this before. It's not what I want."

"Then what _do _you want?" she questioned him.

Before Arthur could answer, the sound of more footsteps were heard. Bill Weasley, the oldest Weasley child, peeked his head into the kitchen. "Are you guys okay? I heard yelling?"

Neither parent was aware that they were yelling. They could of sworn they were being much quieter. "Yes, yes we're fine. Just talking is all," Molly reassured her eldest son. He nodded sleepily. "Go back to bed, sweetheart." Bill disappeared and footsteps were heard once more before it was completely silent.

"Can't we just forget about it for now? We should be celebrating, He Who Must Not Be Named is gone!"

His answer did absolutely nothing to quell her worries. "But his followers aren't Arthur. You know it's dangerous to stay in your department and you know just why."

Arthur let out a snort of laughter. "I bet his 'loyal' followers won't be so loyal now that he's gone," he placed a reassuring hand on his spouse's shoulder.

"But what about the Malfoy's?" Molly hissed, worriedly. They were who she was most worried about.

Arthur tensed at the mention of the Malfoy's name. He didn't believe for even a second that they were placed under the Imperius Curse; neither one of them, but the ministry did. "Like every other follower of He Who Must Not Be Named, they have no power now."

* * *

That is chapter one, people


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. If we did it probably wouldn't be as awesome as it is.

* * *

A decade had passed since the Dark Lord's defeat and wizarding families no longer had to live in fear. Despite that, fear was always lurking in the youngest Weasley son's heart but the Dark Lord was certainly not the cause.

Ronald Weasley was an awkward looking young lad. With his flaming red hair, lankiness, and a spatter of freckles on his nose that matched the unusual shade of his hair, he stood out in a crown but blended in with his siblings. And he hated it. But he'd never tell them that though. He knew there were some things he should keep to himself.

Ron and his family wandered the streets of Diagon Alley after using the floo network. While doing so, they caught the attention of passersby. "Mom, why are we even here?" Ron and his twin brothers said in sync.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys?" Molly sighed. "We're here to get Percy new robes."

"Why is everything always about that prat?" George whined, snickering along with Fred.

Ron knew that comment both annoyed and pleased him. He was used to the twins calling him that but this time it was not directed towards him. What did annoy him, though, was the fact he was going to end up with Percy's old robes. "Mom why can't I have new robes too since it _is _going to be my first year at Hogwarts," asked Ron.

Just as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted saying anything because the look Molly Weasley gave her son could have killed him where he stood. If the look wasn't bad enough then the snide comment the twins made were a lot worse. "Oh, Merlin's beard, our little brother here thinks he should have new robes just because it's his first year at Hogwarts." "You're such a whiny prat."

There's that word again and this time it was directed at him. "You know how it works, Ronald," Fred said in his mock serious voice. "If you want something new then you'll have to either become head boy like Bill, quidditch captain like Charlie," George continued, "or you can end up like Percy and become the biggest prat the world has ever seen," they say in sync.

"Fred, George," Molly scolded, glaring at the twins, "stop calling your brother a prat. And Ron, I've told you before, there is nothing wrong with the robes you have."

"Yes there is," Ron protested.

Molly quirked an eyebrow. "Oh and what is wrong with them?"

"They belonged to Percy!" he yelled, earning a few odd stares by the people passing them.

"That's enough from you three," Molly said, "there is nothing wrong with your brother."

"Well of course _you'd _say that," George muttered. "You only just managed to give birth to the whiny prat."

"And there's plenty things I can think of that's wrong with him," Fred spoke up. "And I do mean besides the obvious fact that he's a prat." The twins laughed, but stopped when their mother glared at them again.

"Speaking of prats, here comes the number one self centered git himself."

"Arthur, Percy, did you get everything?" Molly asked. It was almost as if she transformed into a completely different person.

"Yes, Mother, we did," Percy said in an annoying voice that wasn't his. Not that the three youngest Weasley boys didn't already think his voice was annoying.

"Hey, Prissy, still working on your prefect voice?" Fred teased. Percy's face turned a bright red, almost brighter than their trademark Weasley hair.

"Fred - at least I think you're Fred - stop teasing your brother," Mr. Weasley said. It didn't surprise either twin that their father got them mixed up - he always did. At least he technically got it right this time.

"Only if Prissy here stops being such a prat," Fred replied, completely disregarding his father's warning.

Ron sighed. "I don't see why I couldn't have stayed at home with Charlie and Ginny. What was the point of me coming if I wasn't going to get new robes?" Ron asked, whining.

"Because Charlie has hardly seen her since her seventh birthday. He wanted to spend time with her for a late birthday present," Molly says. Ron really wanted to point out the fact that Charlie had hardly seen him since his _eighth _birthday and didn't even try to make up for it when his birthday had come around but he kept it to himself. To be honest, he couldn't care less about seeing Charlie. Sure Charlie had been one of his heroes when he was like six but after that the oh so great Charlie had completely ignored him. Though he would admit he would like a little more attention from his older brothers, Bill and Charlie and a lot less attention from Fred and George. "Speaking of which, we should really get back before Charlie gets home with Ginny so he can get back to Romania."

That was another thing about his eldest brothers, they lived in far away places. Bill lived somewhere in Egypt and Charlie lived in Romania. Personally, Ron was convinced that they only picked places that were far away just to escape their controlling mother, muggle obsessed father, self centered git of a brother, and their mischievous, annoying twin brothers. And frankly, he couldn't really blame them, if he was old enough, there was absolutely no doubt that he'd do the exact same thing.

"Oh, yes," their father exclaimed, as if he was suddenly remembering where he left his keys (which, by the way, he was always losing). "Well, lets hurry it on up then, boys."

They practically rushed to get everything that they hadn't already gotten before their mother yelled at them to get in the car. They all piled into the bewitched car, and just when Ron thought he was finally going to get some peace and quiet, when he finally thought he wasn't going to have to listen to his siblings, Percy opened his mouth and started a very long, very boring political conversation with their father.

He should've known peace and quiet were going to be the last things he'd ever get around them.


End file.
